Corporate Romance (A Megstiel Big Bang)
by Johnstiels
Summary: Castiel's life sucks. From his distant father to his overly insane family, he barely has enough of a reason to keep going on at almost forty years of age. Until he meets Michael's new secretary, and things finally begin to change. Rated R for language, sex, and hints at incest.


He was so fucking drunk.

He could barely focus, barely feel his hands.

Jesus Christ.

The only reason he was here was because his brother was promoted. Michael was taking over the fucking company. Michael was gonna be his new boss. Shit.

He rarely drank but tonight he thought that if maybe, just maybe he got hammered enough he could ignore the rejection he had gotten from his father all these years. Novaks didn't draw. Novaks didn't doodle.

They were gods among men, famous among the rich, fuck, he'd even gone to a prestigious school for fuck's sake. And here he was, a fucking graphic designer. A worker bee in a sea of queens. He knew just how repulsed by that fact his father was, how he was expected to be the best of the best, a lawyer, an accountant, not a fucking doodler. Which was why his father tended to care only about his older siblings, Anna got away with graphic design because she was still successful with her art in other areas. Also she was married, her wife having gotten favor from his previously homophobic father. Raphael was in "Castiel's place", high up on the corporate ladder with two master's degrees and though she had told Castiel to ignore their father Castiel still couldn't help but notice the favor.

Especially for Michael, the oldest brother, who didn't even have a college degree.

Oh, yeah, he was gonna get smashed and he didn't give a single fuck.

"Hey! Cas!" Gabriel's voice rang over the heavy dance music and Castiel jumped when he felt an arm go around his shoulders, Gabriel's hands uncomfortably reaching into his pocket to slide something in. "You havin' fun yet?"

"Ughn," Castiel wanted to face plant his face right on the bar.

"Great! Stay fresh bro!" he managed to watch Gabriel down another drink and order another for Castiel before he took off, his older brother obviously as smashed as he was.

He was just better at hiding it.

Downing another drink he barely noticed the brunette who sat down beside him, ordering a shot of tequila and smiling over at him.

"Hi," she said, watching him nearly topple over the bar. "You don't look like the kind of guy who comes here often."

"I'm not," he slurred, his head pounding at the sound of shitty dance music that seemed to get louder at every shot.

"Alright then," she snorted, amused at how damn serious he was, even drunk off his ass. "Got a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Wife?"

"No."

"Oh," her interest seemed peaked and he looked over at her, blue eyes wide as she scooted a bit closer. God she had to be what, ten years younger than he was? Ordering more drinks and smiling at him, Castiel felt himself swallow. She was beautiful, in some kind of party dress that showed off every curve of her body and Castiel had to force himself to look away. Until he felt her hand close around his jaw, forcing him to look at her. "Let's get it out, huh? I like you, you like me, right?"

"I-I."

"Mmm, right," she smirked, red lips almost terrifying as she bared her teeth a bit. "So?"

"Are you asking what I think you are?"

"Depends, angel," she pressed her nose against his neck, mouth pressing a kiss to his neck. "You up for it?"

Yes. Yes. Yes yes yesyesyesyesyes. "Of course," he stuttered out as best and as casually as a drunk man could. He heard her laugh, some duisgustingly pretty noise as she finished her shot and stood up, taking him by the hand.

"Where are we-"

"I want to see something," she said, pulling him behind her to the Ladies room and twisting about so she could shove him back first into a stall before she slammed herself up against him.

Castiel felt the lip of the toilet dig into the back of his calf, felt her hands clenched around the color of his shirt, red lips pulled into a smirk as she trailed them up his neck, smearing her make up and digging her nails into his neck.

"Tell me," she whispered, clearly not as drunk as she let on but Castiel didn't care. "What's a pretty boy like you doing i this shitty place, huh?"

"My…My brother," he whined a little when she let go of his collar to palm him through his pants.

"Bachelor party?"

"Promotion."

"Ah," he breathed in some sweet perfume, wanting almost to lick it off her. The way she cupped his cock was almost too much until she shoved her hands down his pants, feeling him with her cold hands. "Oh…"

"Meet your, ah, expectations?" he shivered.

"Exceeded them," she leaned in close, pushing him against the wall of the stall, the awkward angle making him almost slip under her. "So…"

"Cas."

"Caaaaassss," she drawled out his name, just the way it sounded in her voice was enough to make him moan, her hand still stroking him before slipping out, his cock achingly hard from her touch and he wondered if she wanted to stop. But when she smiled at him, brown eyes almost glinting in the low light of the bathroom. "What do you say we ditch the corporate romance going on out there and have our own little fling, baby?"

"Yes," he said almost too quickly, feeling her hand slip around his as she unlocked the stall, pulling him through the crowded club and out the door in one confident stride.

Raphael didn't know how much she had been drinking but he damn well know that couldn't have been her little brother being toed out by…was that Michael's new secretary?

"Gabriel," she tugged on her brother's sleeve, ignoring his chatter as she pointed a long finger at the doorway, hearing Gabriel's loud clapping as he finally noticed.

"Holy shit! Who knew he had it in him!"

"Is it his first?"

"Raph," Gabriel snorted. "He's in his thirties I doubt…"

It was a few moments of Gabriel blinking before he whispered "do ya think our baby bro is a forty year old virgin?"

"If he was, I'd assumed you'd be disappointed."

"Well," her brother ordered another drink. "I think someone's gonna get a cake tomorrow."

—

Her touch was incredible. He stumbled up the stairs to her apartment before she slammed him against the door, teeth grazing his jaw and the girl whispering what lewd, terrible things she was going to do to him.

Girl. He didn't know her damn name!

"Uh-"

"Meg," she purred. "Shhh, baby," she smiled as she unlocked the door to her apartment, Castiel forgetting to breathe each time she rubbed her knee against him as she struggled with the door. "Keep quiet, you'll wake the neighbors."

He almost toppled to the floor when she got it opened and he stumbled backwards, arms grabbing her table before she yanked him up by his shirt to drag him over to her bedroom.

"Come on, Cas," she whispered, trailing lipstick up his neck and just clouding his fog even more. "Don't you give up on me. I didn't bring you here to nap."

She stripped him, letting him steady on her shoulders as he swayed out of his shirt and pants. She laughed, feeling him shake as he unzipped her dress and inhale sharply as it toppled to a heap at her feet.

"Touch me," she ordered him, feeling him twitch as he brushed his hands over her shoulders.

And then he kissed her, moaning into her lips as she let him deepen it, hands moving down to her breasts.

"I'm…"

"You're not a virgin, are you?"

"No! No, I just," he paused, fingers brushing over the lace cups. "I'm… very drunk."

"Maybe I like that," she guided his hands, feeling his arms hook around her to unlatch her bra. "All sloppy. Freedom to fuck up. I like it."

Almost ripping the bra from her arms Castiel turned his settlements into fuel, listening to her encourage him when he shoved her backwards, landing on the bed on top of her and kissing her so hard their teeth clicked together.

Feeling him press a kiss to her neck he sat up, fumbling on the floor for his pants to shake out the condom Gabriel had given him earlier.

God bless his big brother.

Struggling to get it on he heard Meg laughing, watching her wait for him as she rolled back on the bed, chuckling to herself.

"I'd would have assumed…"

"No, no it's good," she smirked. "You're just the only guy who's brought his own and not expected me to."

Well I didn't really bring it, he thought, feeling her tug on his hands before he was back on the bed with her, eyes impossibly dark as he realized what she was wanting.

"Don't make me regret this, Clarence."

"Clarence?"

She shrugged. "I like nicknames," she whispered before Castiel kissed her to shut her up.

He had a feeling he was going to feel this in the morning.


End file.
